The war of sadness
by Blood thirsty animal
Summary: With the death of Lancelot, Merlin begins to curl in on himself and begins to wonder what his life would be life without magic. What will happen when Merlin puts all his power into one thing and it falls into the hands of a dead king, will Camelot fall, or will Merlin manage to find the missing piece of the puzzle before anything attacks.
1. The idea

Chapter 1

(_HEY guys, this a short start to the story but if i get reviews i will write more, tell me what you think and how to improve it, please please please please review thank you guys and if i get reviews i will update the story_).

The feeling of numbness had been devouring Merlin for so long now, he felt like he had forgotten who he was, Will was gone, Freya was gone and now so was his father Balinor, he had only known him for a day yet he had felt closer to him then he ever could have had been two years since the deaths had occurred.

Camelot was different now, Lancelot was dead which brought him to a depressed stupor, it had been his fault yet nobody blamed him which made it worse, the knight had been the only one to know about his magic and Lancelot had suffered to save him.

He felt a sad sort of sigh escape him from where he sat polishing boots, it was all he ever really did, chores, it felt like he did nothing else, If nothing else help Giaus. He was on autopilot. Not even his best friend Gwaine could get a smile out of him.

And yet nobody knew what was really going on, everybody just thought he was grieving about Lancelot, the only person who knew the real truth could barely help, Giaus may have been around for a long time but he wasn't one for giving advice.

Merlin closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers trying to calm his mind. As well as the sadness that he felt Kilgarrah was pressing him about his destiny, it was all just piling up and he felt like he was drowning. He needed someone to talk to but it wasn't so easy, Arthur still wasn't sure about how he felt about Magic and since Uther was barely alive his view wouldn't be changing soon.

The knights were a different matter, he didn't know which one of them were the most trustworthy. His thoughts moved to Gwen who had trusted him for so long, could he tell her? He bit his lip and opened his eyes to look at the boot that he was polishing, he shook his head somewhat, he trusted her but he didn't think he could tell her, she was involved with Arthur and there was no guarantee that she wouldn't tell wasn't wanting to become a smoking pile of ash, that wouldn't help the future of the once and future king that Kilgarrah kept chiming him about. Why was everything so complicated?

The teenager inside Merlin seemed to jump at the question which he had just stupidly asked himself. "Because your powerful" his own voice seemed to echo in his troubled head. Yes that was the problem, he had to much power for his own good at least when Lancelot had been alive the knight had given him guidance in how to use it but now he had no idea. His power needed to be used, if he went more then a few days without using it, he felt like he would burst and that was not a good thing. Several times that had happened when Lancelot had been alive and it was always the knight that would cover for the poor warlock. A dull ache surrounded his heart and he sighed. What was he doing? Was he getting on with life? What was the point? To save Arthur? Save Camelot? But how much did the crowned prince really need him? Arthur had survived well enough on his own before Merlin had come into his life. Was he really making a difference? Did Arthur really need him that much?

* * *

The sound of boots on the floor echoed around the halls alerting Merlin that someone was coming and he didn't have to guess for to long about who that someone was. Arthur soon strutted through the door looking as arrogant as ever, as he pulled off his boots and sighed almost with contentment until he saw Merlin.

"Didn't i ask you to do that this morning?" he asked with an air of annoyance.

"It still is morning" came the reply that the prince was not expecting.

As Arthur just shook his head and changed into other shoes Merlin began to think of other things, he had once heard of a way to get rid of magic without dying but he couldn't remember and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to get rid of his magic, he loved it but he hated the fact that he had to conceal it and keep secrets from the ones he loved, sometimes it could just be too hard, not to mention the people who he had loved had died for his magic.

The more he began to think about it the more it began to sound appealing, he would still keep his magic but just not inside him, he could put it into a ring like Gillie had and then when he wanted to he could use it, or if he didn't he could hide it, that way he wouldn't be lying to anyone and everything would get better. The only thing was that he had no idea how to extricate himself of his magic and he knew that Giaus would not approve so asking his mentor was out of the question.

He bit his lip almost anxiously this time and wondered for almost a minute more until he felt a pair of eyes on him, frowning a little he looked up into the eyes of his master and put on his best cheeky smile that he could, which was greeted with a look as if to say, "your an idiot".


	2. The spell

(_hey guys, tell me what you think of this chapter, i not sure its that great, i have an idea for the story but im still doing exams at the moment so i wont be updating very much but ill try to have a chapter out at least every week maybe more, but you know how exams are, so yeah please please review and tell me what you think._)

The day had slowly gone by for Merlin as he had spent most of his time cleaning up after Arthur and polishing the whole of the armies boots, after all they had needed cleaning and yes the crowned prince or regent King had felt it fitting to make his manservant do it, he had said it was a present to make him take his mind off things but Merlin had just sighed and thought internally that Arthur didn't have a clue.

As night had drawn closer Merlin had become increasingly agitated as he thought about how he was going to accomplish his little idea. He would need to use his spell book or some of the dragon's magic maybe, but of course he wasn't going to ask the dragon, as the majestic creature would not be happy at all. The spell book was his best and safest option but whether it would have the spell he wanted was another thing entirely.

As all his chores were accomplished he tucked the over grown baby-that was Arthur-into bed and almost raced down to his own quarters trying avoid Gaius, but he wasn't fortunate as the old man was waiting up for him.

"Merlin did you remember the herbs i asked you to get me?" the old man seemed to smile a little knowing full that his ward had forgotten completely.

"Uh herbs?" the Warlock seemed to squirm at the idea of going an picking those blasted herbs, "sorry" he sighed sadly as Gaius just smiled and moved Merlin towards the table for his dinner.

"Here eat this, your looking smaller then usual, you can go and pick me herbs tomorrow" the old mans voice was almost soothing as Merlin began to eat and wondered about how he came into the situation that was him trying to remove his magic, was he stupid? No he wasn't he just wanted to be normal.

"Gaius, how would someone go about putting their magic into a ring or something else instead of having inside themselves?" Merlin swallowed softly trying to make it look like he was just asking a question. Although if Gaius was suspicious he didn't show it.

"Well Merlin you would want a binding spell, it would be in your book somewhere, it would have to be quite a powerful spell and you would require special herbs for it and other things that i can't remember" the old man rubbed the stubble on his chin and thought about smiling a little. "Why do you ask?"

"Umm no reason, i flicked past it in my book one time and wanted to know about it?" the warlock lied trying to make his mentor not suspect, thankfully he did and Merlin sighed softly to himself as he bode goodnight to his mentor and slipped past him into his own bedroom and immediately moved to find the spell book that hidden somewhere underneath all his clothes that he had not yet washed.

Finding it he sat down on the bed and plonked the book in front of him and began to flick through the old pages and found the spell. The binding spell, it required many things, mainly herbs but it also required old magic that he had never used before, which was to bind the magic to the object, which Merlin had chosen to be a ring that was given to him many years ago by his mother who had found it one day in a field and had given it to Merlin for safe keeping, he bit his lip as he thought of the memory and chocked back a little sob that was almost constricting his throat at the thought of him not seeing his mother in at least many months, at heart he knew he shouldn't act like this but he was a mothers boy at heart, he loved her and worried for her, but he guessed there was nothing he could really do for her except keep out of trouble which was a hard thing to do since he was the servant of Arthur Pendragon.

Shaking his head slightly he got back to reality and looked down at the ingredients, they were all herbs that grew near to Camelot, he could easily travel and get them, biting his lip softly stood up and jumped over to where his cloak was and wrapped it around his slender form and made for the door, carefully wrapping his book up before leaving and stepped outside his room carefully avoiding a now sleeping Gaius, it was amazing how little time it took the old man to sleep, a little less then five minutes and the old man was out like a blown out flame. Merlin smiled to himself as he closed the door on his sleeping mentor and found his route of the castle and began his journey out of the castle to find his needed herbs, adding other herbs that Gaius had wanted that day.


	3. The spell part 2

((**_Hey guys this is the third chapter, im loving the idea of this story, i really hope you guys like it as well, please please please rate and review it, as you let me know if i should write more and it also lets me know if you guys like my writing, thank you, don't worry it will go somewhere soon as well_**))

Finding his much needed herbs had been a lengthy process for the young Warlock, it had taken him the better half of the night to find them let alone gather the herbs that Giaus had wanted, he sighed softly to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up into the sky, he only had a few more hours until the sun would rise and he couldn't go missing now not after everything that happened.

He left the little field- that he had wandered to after he had picked his herbs-and set back off for Camelot, he liked the place but it was hard with Giaus constantly bating him for using his magic in stupid ways, although to Merlin they hadn't been for stupid reasons, well yes trying to turn Gwaine into a frog when the knight had been drunk had been stupid, but it wasn't the Warlock's fault the knight hadn't shut up and had become very annoying with all his singing.

The spell hadn't worked and Gwaine had woken up with just a mere headache much to the annoyance of the young Warlock, of course though when Giaus had heard everything he had kicked off and Merlin had been told off and had, had his magic book taken away from him for a week as a punishment, although this had just spurred him on and he had made up his own magic which was worse then the spell book could come up with, gargoyles had come to life and had chased people round the castle, pretending they were dogs, cats had become dogs and dogs had become cats(not in appearance). And all of it had only stopped when Giaus had given the spell book back much to his regret; apparently the old man had been trying to learn something from it as well.

Merlin smiled at the memory as he remembered all the knights watching a dog run around meowing at a cat, which was barking at a dog, the whole castle had been in turmoil for a week all because of a very idiot serving boy, although when everything went back to normal, people just seemed to forget what had happened.

As the servant got back to the castle, people were just getting up, well the servants were, the king or regent king as he now was known as, seemed to be oblivious to everything and would always wake up when he wanted even if Merlin would wake him up, the annoying prince would just wave him away and tell him to come back later. This though meant that Merlin had more time to get on with the spell.

Giaus was still asleep when Merlin entered the chambers and smiled to himself, he pulled out the herbs that he had picked for his mentor and left them on the desk so the old man would see them and went back to his own chambers up the steps and locked the door, he could do the spell before everyone got up properly if he hurried, he pulled the herbs out and put them down next to his book and breathed out heavily as he thought about what he was going to do, he felt scared but happy at the same time, soon he would find out what it was like to be normal.


	4. The consequence

**_((Hey guys let me know what you think of this chapter, i used Google translator for the spell, i used irish this time, fun cause its my favourite language and im trying to learn it, anyway please please review, i always love to hear what you have to say, and i would love to hear anyways that you guys think i can improve my writing.)) _**

It was time, Merlin was about to finish the spell, all he had to do was mutter some words and then his magic would be bound, what would it feel like? Would it be good or bad? He closed his eyes and breathed out a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding, there was only one was to find out.

"Mo draiochta ceangal leis an fainne seo"

The words were out his mouth in a flurry of golden as he felt his strength escape him and the feeling of warmth left him, he opened his eyes that he realised he had closed and looked around him, the bowl that he had been using was empty except for the ring that lay in the middle, he bit his lip as he stared at it for a few moments and then put his fingers into the bowl and scooped it up, he could feel the raw power pulsating inside of it as he held the small object, he smiled softly to himself and heard something from the other room. Quickly he hid the ring in his pocket and cleared up the mess as his mentor came in.

"What are you doing Merlin I thought I heard shouting"

"No, your mind must have been deceiving you" The young Warlock or man seemed to cheekily reply as his mentor just scowled and waved him down for breakfast that he accepted and wolfed down in a hurry so he could get to Arthur and not be shouted at because of being late.

As he walked down the familiar corridors he could feel the difference inside him, the once great strength that he felt he had was now gone, he felt skinny and dead, like he had no energy left, he felt tired and weak. This was weird. When he had magic he had felt strong, not weak and he had been able to go many days without feeling hunger but now that his magic was bound to the ring, he could feel that hunger ripping at his stomach, a voice inside his banging head seemed to resonate, had binding his magic really been a good idea?

Well he hadn't a clue but he could try it out at least go a little while without magic and see what would happen, what was the worst thing that could happen? The knights didn't have magic and they were still alive. But then again that was only because he protected them. He shook his head shaking his thoughts but making his headache more pronounced as he shuffled into the prince/regent kings room.

"Wakey Wakey" he shouted as he opened the curtains, he felt like he was swaying as he held onto the bed post as he watched Arthur wake up, he pointed to the mans breakfast and gave a forced smile, which Arthur seemed to sigh and just eat.

"I have chores for you today and a lot of them" smiled the prince with an evil smile as Merlin just seemed to sigh and rub his forehead.

"What's wrong Merlina?" asked Arthur as he studied his manservant with a look of humour.

"Just a headache" he replied weakly as he studied the list of chores that Arthur had made up and bit his lip trying to force the pain away but without his magic it was no use, yes having no magic was a bad idea.

"I'll start on them right away" he gave another weak smile and almost stumbled away as Arthur gave a worried glance at his manservant/friend.


	5. A day dreamed dragon

**_((hey i hope you guys like this new chapter, thank you so much everyone for alerting to me and reviewing, it means so much to me that you all like it, i hope you like this one, please please review.))_**

It seemed that without magic chores were a lot harder to do, he would be tired quicker and his body would ache all over, he didn't know how normal people did it? Although he was quite pleased with himself, he had resisted the urge to use the ring that he had bound his magic bit his lip at the last chore he had to do, clean the stables, there was no way that he could clean them without his magic, but he had elected to become normal so he would do it the normal way, he felt himself groan and looked on at the mess that was the stables, what had he done?

"Merlin" a voice resonated in a corner of his mind, snaking it's way into the middle of his thoughts, it was the sound of Lancelot, he was dead though, so instead he must be going mad with exhausted, yes that was it, he had over worked himself and was going mad, the voice of Lancelot seemed to echo his name again a few more times making Merlin catch his breath while scooping the pieces of horse manure into a wheel barrow, his arms were aching and his head was still banging, it hadn't cleaned up all day even with having plenty of water, which made him a water fountain nearly.

It took him two hours to eventually finish the stables that with his magic would usually take half an hour. Arthur was going to be very annoyed with him. Sighing he put everything away and made his way up the steps and towards his own chambers, he needed a bath before he helped the Regent King, he descended the steps to his own chambers and went straight to his spell book, maybe it would say something about getting rid of headaches.

He was about to turn the page when he saw the binding spell page, he had never bothered to read what the effects would be.

"stupid Merlin" he chastised himself as he began to look through. In big bold letters-how could he have missed it-read side effects, headache, tiredness, feelings of depression/loss, aches and pains, hunger. There were lots of them, moaning to himself he quickly tried to find the reverse spell and almost screamed when he saw that the page had been ripped out.  
"What the hell" he shouted and put his head in his hands as his headache seemed to get more pronounced because of his shouting, it felt like his scull was about to split open it kept hammering away making thinking difficult, moaning to himself he hid the magic book under his floor boards and began to draw a hot bath, maybe that would help with his symptoms, it did not.

It gave a little bit of piece but his headache or migraine didn't go away, the book had obviously failed to mention that if a warlock with extreme powers to away those powers that the symptoms would become unbearable, now he hated himself. He quickly emptied his bath water and got dressed, becoming later with every single minute that he wasted. Stumbling/dragging his feet through the halls he made it to the Prince/Regent Kings room in a few minutes and of course Arthur did not look happy.

"Merlin, what have you been doing, I requested that you be here at a specific time and your over two hours late, what the hell were you doing?" Arthur seemed to shout at the top of his lungs making Merlin want to faint, it hadn't been his idea to be late.

"Well do you have anything to say for yourself or are you just going to stand there and look like a startled deer? How about I take you to the dungeons for a day see how that makes you feel, maybe it will make you realise what time your meant to do things for. GAURDS" Arthur seemed to shout at the top of his lungs making the exhausted man in front of him flinch.

Merlin didn't even hear the next part of the conversation that Arthur had with the guards until he felt two strong arms take him by the under arms and drag him out the room. He hated when Arthur got like this, it was never fun but usually Merlin would come up with a great retort that would keep him out of the dungeons but today he had just been so weak that he couldn't muster it, he closed his eyes as he was flung in to a cell by himself and heard the door lock, now he wished for the ring, he had put it down under the floor boards in his room for safe keeping when he was having his bath and forgot to put it back in his pocket. Sighing he closed his eyes and rested his head up against the stone wall as he put his legs up into his arms, he look frail and drawn like he was on his last legs and maybe he was.

"What have you done Merlin?" a voice seemed to sound in his cell and he opened his eyes with a frown as he saw the face and body of his best friend Lancelot.

"Your dead" he whispered with a voice that didn't sound like his own, it was raw and saddening.

"I live in you and at the moment your not doing a very good job of living, your stupid, you should have seen this, young warlock" the voice of Lancelot seemed to change until standing in front of Merlin was Kilgarrah.  
"I'm hallucinating" he moaned as the giant dragon seemed to laugh.  
"You maybe hallucinating but my words hold truth young warlock, the antidote to your problems lies within the problem"  
"what do you mean" he almost shouted as this just seemed to provoke the dragons laughter even more.  
"The book, that you have hidden in your room used to belong to a great warlock, his book was stolen from him from a not so great king, he tore out the page that you seek so people who practiced magic would never get their powers back, you must seek for the page where the kind hid it" the Dragon seemed to smile at this as Merlin seemed to moan.  
"What was the kings name" he asked with raw enthusiasm.  
"Uther" spat the dragon as Kilgarrah seemed to dissolve into nothingness until there was nothing.

Merlin was alone in the cell with a bit more knowledge then he had before, but how would he find his page with the way that he was feeling right now? Time would tell.


	6. The ring

**_((hey so decided to knock out another chapter today, lol, i hope you guys like it, i had no idea how i was going to make Merlin better but i hope you like the way i have, and don't worry ive made Arthur get over his temper tantrum and be a little nicer, so you please alert, review and whatever, please please, its gratefully appreciated, to know you guys like my writing is amazing, i hopefully will update tomorrow, thank you everyone for your tips much appreciated.))_**

Footsteps sounded on the stone floor but Merlin paid no attention to it, for all he knew it was a guard switching body lay motionless on the ground his head to the left facing the wall, if people just glimpsed in it would look like he was dead, but his chest was moving but it hurt, every cell in his body felt like it was on fire. He had no clue how long he had been in the cell but it felt like forever, he opened his eyes to hay and wall and felt a moan escape his burning throat, why had he been so stupid?

The sound of keys in a lock struck his ears but again he paid no attention, even when strong arms lifted him up he just slumped, voices sounded and he realized within his comatosed that he was been taken to Giaus by Arthur of all people.

"What have you done to yourself?" he heard the Regent King sigh as was placed onto a soft bed, so he wasn't in his own chambers, his eyes opened a little to see that he was in Arthur's chambers, why was he there? He saw two figures in front of him, Arthur and Giaus.

"Merlin what's going on? Arthur can you get me some fresh water?" the Physician seemed to ask the Prince, soon after the order the man was off running out the door.

"What did you do Merlin?" the old man asked again as he looked at his crumpled worn ward.

"Binding spell" Merlin puffed out as he felt pressure on his chest, making it harder to breathe. He heard a sharp intake of breath that he could only assume was the old physician.

"Why an earth would you do that?" Giaus asked as he applied a cold compress to the boys head that was on fire.

"Wanted to be normal" he muttered as Giaus just seemed to tut.

"Merlin you will never be normal your special, when did you do it?" the old man asked try to be sincere instead of mad.

"Today" the boys breath hitched as he opened his eyes just seeing shapes.  
"Merlin it can't have been today, you have been in the cells for two days, when the guards said you weren't eating or drinking, you just weren't moving Arthur set you free" the old man seemed to be astonished somewhat at his wards perception of time. What the old man said seemed to give Merlin more strength as he sat up a little shocked.

"Two days but it was only an hour ago that I was put in the cells" he moaned as Giaus just shook his head.

"Giaus, my magic it's in a ring in my spell book, maybe...if I...wear the ring it might make me a little better, I...need to..to find the missing page, Uther tore" Merlin didn't finish as the regent king came crashing through the door with a bucket of fresh water and a heavy sweat on his brow, like the man had just ran the whole way(he probably had).

"Thank you Arthur" the old man took the cold compress off the young boys head-which hadn't changed temperature-and dunked it in the cold water and rang it out then applied it back onto Merlin's forehead.

"Sire, I suggest that we take Merlin back to his own chambers so he can rest, he may have regained conciousness, sort of but now he needs to sleep"  
Arthur seemed to just sigh and take hold of his manservant as held him bridal style and began a speedy walk to Merlin's chamber, some servants seemed to frown a little as they saw the regent king holding his manservant but Arthur didn't he just kept going until he was through the young boys bedroom door and carefully laid him down on the bed.

"I'll be back to check on him tomorrow, I have to go and see to the knights, make sure Gwaine isn't getting drunk" the regent king seemed to shake his head as he thought of the knight and walked quickly from the rooms leaving the old physician with his ward.

The old man seemed to show the agility of a young man as he ran towards the floor boards pulling up the one that held Merlin's magic book, he pulled out the book and found the binding spell page that had the ring inside, he held the small object in his dainty hands and felt the power, what had Merlin been thinking? If it had fallen into the hands of the enemy, though Merlin hadn't been thinking.

Quickly he moved to his wards side and slipped the ring onto Merlin's finger, instantly a little more colour came to the wards face and his breathing wasn't so laboured. Merlin breathed in and seemed to smile, he could breath again or what counted for breathing, it didn't hurt so much but it wasn't true breathing, just enough air was brought to his lungs and his headache had dulled to a minor throb instead of a crashing one. He felt his muscles spasm a little as he moved his legs into a sitting position, he felt no more pain just numbness swimming round his body.

"I need to do something" he almost shouted as he ran out of the room and out of the quarters that he shard with his mentor leaving a shocked Giaus behind.  
Now where to start?


	7. Trapped

**_((hey guys new paragraph, i hope you like it, please please review and tell me what you think, sorry if it isn't very good, i rushed it, and all the spells were taken from google translate using irish.))_**

**_((Disclaimer-oh yeah i haven't written this yet but i suppose i should, i don't own Merlin in anyway.))_**

As he ran he could feel nothing, it was like he wasn't in his body but watching from a far. As he rounded the corner his feet came to a sudden holt as he looked round the corner of the stone wall and saw Arthur, the regent king seemed to be heading his way and the man had a death stare on his face, Merlin couldn't be seen, it had only been a few minutes since the warlock had been lying on his bed near to death, he couldn't just stroll up the prince and go,

"All better now" No the prince would think he was crazy or worse. Biting his lip he tried to recall any sort of spells that would conceal him.

"Scath me o dhaoine a fheiceail" with a flash of golden the Prince rounded the corner hearing something and was confronted by nothingm

Merlin under the invisibility spell seemed to blow out a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding and smiled.

"I guess Giaus is a good teacher after all" he muttered as the regent king seemed to be confused at the talking he could hear, the man rubbed his head and decided to just walk away like nothing had happened. If it had been any other day for Merlin he might have followed Arthur and played a few tricks on him but not today he couldn't. Taking himself away from the wall he hurried away towards the prince had been walking from, he had no clue where to start looking. Kilgarrah hadn't exactly been very helpful, shaking his head he made for Arthur's chambers, maybe if he took the key to the vaults underneath the kingdom something might reveal itself. Hastily he made his way there only to find that Arthur's chambers were locked.

"What, you lock your chambers now, you never lock them you prat" the manservant seemed to shout as a few guards seemed to pass and give the area a strange look before departing leaving an annoyed manservant.

"scaoilfeadh glas ar an doras" with a whisper the doors swung open and he smiled, oh how he loved magic, why had he ever hated it?

Quickly he scanned the room and ran to the window, the regent king-who would soon be conrinated-was training with his knights and looking rather annoyed at a long dark haired one, who just seemed to be laughing.

Merlin quickly praised Gwaine and smiled as he looked over for the keys, great the one he wanted was with Arthur, how would he get it? He couldn't exactly pull the same trick twice, he had early in the year when trying to find the lost dragon egg had used magic to pull down the regent kings trousers and get the key, but he doubted that things would run that smoothly this time, he could easily open the door with magic but it wasn't a good idea, using magic to get in could just provoke the kingdom into thinking they were being attacked, with a king who was on his death bed and a young prince about to be corinated things were on an all time high. Sighing he bit his lip and sat on the bed, how to do it? As an idea came to him he almost shouted with happiness and went to stand next to the window, holding out his hands he pictured a raven in his hands and smiled as a small black raven appeared in them, he loved not having to say spells.

"Get me the keys" he whispered towards the ear of the bird and watched it as it flew out the window and straight towards Arthur its mind connected to Merlin's, the eyes of the birds were Merlin's as he directed it towards the regent king, he made the enchanted bird hover for a few minutes before landing on all the swords that stood waiting to be used, the bird or Merlin watched for a few minutes looking at the prince strike at another servant because Merlin was ill well that's what the prince thought. As the king seemed to take a breather and tell Leon to start attacking that was when the bird made its move, with a flash of golden from Merlin's eyes the bird seemed to launch itself off the weapons and towards an unsuspecting Arthur, with another flash of gold from the window in Arthur's room the belt became unbuckled and fell to the floor, letting the black raven catch it in its claws and fly away.

"What come back here" shouted the prince as the others seemed astonished at the sight of the raven flying off with the mans belt.

"Put some weight on did you princess?" the dark haired knight Gwaine seemed to laugh as he watched the familiar looking bird fly away and right into the window of Arthur's room.

"Doesn't look like it took it to far away" Percival just seemed to add as the annoyed regent king seemed to bellow and run towards the castle trying to keep his trousers up at the same time.

"Sorry Arthur" whispered Merlin as he gave a little smile and let the conjured bird back into his hands as it seemed to fly away in a pile of dust and let the key drop into the menservants hands, shaking his head he stood there for a little extra time and smiled, that had gone rather well, quickly before Arthur and the knights ran in he pulled the key off the belt and put the belt on the end of the bed and waited for the regent king to arrive, he knew he had to hurry but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the mans face.

A storm raged Arthur seemed to enter his unlocked chambers with a look of pure death on his face followed by some laughing knights, the man seemed to pick up his belt and then throw it into the far corner.

Before Merlin could see the rest of the temper tantrum he made his escape, he ran out the room avoiding Arthur and the knights trying to make as much noise as possible to scare them, although that probably wasn't the best idea he had, had as that just seemed to provoke Arthur into shouting.

"Close the doors, there's a sorcerer":

Merlin was well and truly trapped; he had only managed to get to the doors when big arms had closed them owned by Percival, what was he going to do? He had well and truly blown it, standing by the door he looked at Arthur who looked like he was staring right at him, but Merlin was still thankfully concealed but for how long?


	8. Treasure

((**_hey guys new chapter i hope you like it, again please please review it lets me know you like it and it fuels my writing._**))

He was trapped with no way out, those few minutes of concealment had started out fun but now they would get him confused. All the knights seemed to be stood in their places, their swords out staring at the door, almost daring the invisible Merlin to move, what was he going to do? He couldn't just use his magic on the doors again, that would just clarify to Arthur that there was a sorcerer.

He sighed as quietly as possible so not to draw any attention to himself and was struck with an idea, he had once read a spell in his magic book where it would let the magician or Warlock take over the mind of someone else, while still having their own body working, so the warlock or magician could be in two places at once, but he had read that chapter years ago and hadn't really taken to the idea very well but if it got him out then it was worth a shot.

Closing his eyes he let his breaths become slower but deeper as he seemed to dig through his spell ridden mind to try and find the one spell that he needed, it took him a few minutes of ire silence where not one person talked. Now who to use it on, who did Arthur think was the most annoying and prone to do stupid things, he could have said himself but he needed someone else so his concealed blue eyes turned to the brown haired Gwaine.

Slowly with a little guilt he moved away from the door trying to be as quiet as possible-the hunting trips that Arthur took him on we're paying off-as he made his way over to his best friend and knight, standing behind Gwaine, Merlin put both hands on either side of the knights head, hovering beside his head, so not to scare the knight.

"I'm so sorry Gwaine" he whispered as the knight seemed to raise his eyebrows and turn round on the spot.

"Merlin" the knight seemed to shout the menservants name as Arthur cuffed the knight around the head.

"Merlin is sick you idiot now stay concentrated, the sorcerer has got to move sometime and when he does we'll be ready" Arthur's speech seemed to spur on the knights who seemed to be a bit annoyed but ready to fight at a moments notice. What Arthur had said was half right but it wasn't the sorcerer that would be moving but a knight.

"Is é seo a aigne anois mianach, is é d'intinn m'intinn, a úsáid mé le mo thoil, tú a thabhairt suas don dom." whispered words sounded from the numb warlock and within seconds he was seeing two perspectives, one was looking at Arthur and the other was looking at his hands on the knights head, oh it was weird.

"Yo Princess watch this" Merlin seemed to yell using the voice of Gwaine and proceeded to throw his sword out the window, he guessed it wasn't something that the knight had ever done before and that was probably the reason why all the knights including Arthur were staring dumbfounded at the sword flying out the window, which gave enough time for Merlin to escape through the unlocked doors

. Smiling he opened them and watched as Arthur seemed to scream so useless words as Merlin ran away. He supposed that he should give Gwaine back his mind but it was fun to watch Arthur go red and try and rip his hair out, but it wasn't so fun to see him round on the poor unsuspecting Gwaine.

"Is é d'intinn anois do chuid féin".

The words echoed down the corridor as he wondered what was happening to his best friend. He rounded the next corner and almost bumped into Gwen who seemed to be humming to herself, he bit his lip trying to stop himself from saying something, he just wanted to scare people today, it would have been so much fun to see Gwen be confused but instead he raced along to the vaults which took him only ten minutes to get too.

Now the guards were his priority, he watched them play their game and smiled, he had done the dice trick so many times but it never got old, with a flash of golden the dice jumped off the table and into the next corridor making the guards yell and run after it, how they could be so stupid. Merlin shook his head as moved the key in the lock and tried to make sure that the door didn't squeak when he went in. Now where to look?

The truth was he didn't have a clue where to start, he didn't even know what it looked like, it could be in a chest, rolled up or it could be on a fluffy pillow. Sighing to himself he but his lip and decided to say a spell that would find it for him.

" Ní féidir liom a fhaigheann tú, agus mar sin teacht chugam" his words filled the quiet air and nothing stirred for a few minutes until something in the corner came flying out at him, it nearly hit him until his arms went up to instinctively to protect himself. It was something rolled up in a canister, he pulled off the top and pulled out the scroll or paper and unravelled it.

It read.

"The part you seek is yours to keep but only with a few tests, search the map and yours to keep with appear" pondering this a confused Merlin pulled out another piece of paper, the scroll had not rhymed but at least it had been honest, the other piece of paper which he pulled out was now unravelled as he looked at it, it became clear in his eyes that the map was a treasure map.

He was going hunting.


	9. An ugly truth

**_((hey guys new chapter, i hope you like it, sorry if its a bit boring, i didn't know how to come up with the reveal so i hope you guys like it, thank you everyone for reviewing, _**

**_(Merlinfanatic77 thank you so much_**  
**_,(briefshiningmoment)_**  
**_,(TJT Maria and Readernurse and many other people thank you for reading this story and reviewing, i hope you keep reading and reviewing as it inspires me to write more, please please review everyone and thank you so much))_**

Why did he have to go hunting?

Hunting was something that Merlin detested with a raw passion, although at least he wasn't hunting cute little animals this time.

Shaking his head he heard movement from outside the room, the guards had got their dice back and were now noticing the unlocked door.

It was not Merlin's day, he wrapped up the two scrolls and placed them back in the holster and slung it over his back making his way back to the entrance, he slipped past the confused guards and smiled a little as he stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at them, time to have a little fun once more, after all it was all he had wanted to do in his invisible state.

He drew the wind in from outside and let if float round him without any words and bit his lip as he opened his mouth to the old magic words.

"gaoithe dún an doras"

with his eyes flashing the familiar colour the door swung shut leaving two scared and confused guards to look at each other.

Without wondering what was going on Merlin dashed up the stairs not wanting to delay any longer, after all he needed to find the other part of the spell before Arthur came looking for him, he had a day to find it and by the position of the sun in the sky, it was about one in the afternoon, he stood at the top of the steps to go out the castle and checked his route to take on the map, the first one indicated that it was in Camelot where as the second X that had been placed was outside in a forest, he had a feeling that this would take more then day.

The map just seemed so confusing but his guess was that the only person who might be able to help him was the dragon. Quickly making his way out of Camelot he ran towards the clearing and looked up towards the sky.

He put his head back and began his usual calling but nothing came out of his mouth except for a girly scream.

"oh no" he whispered as he realised that his power of a dragonlord had also been taken away from him when he did the binding spell, sighing he reached into his mind and tried to feel Kilgarrah, thankfully he did, their minds could not be broken from each other, even if he wanted to.

Closing his eyes he sent a frantic message to the majestic animal along the lines of-  
"Help, I've done yet another stupid thing"

A beat later and he heard the familiar flap of wings and felt himself smile behind his closed eyes. His lids opened onto a cute scene, the baby dragon known as Aithusa was right in front of him and was looking like he was trying to play hide and seek.

He shook his head at the young dragon and gave a sad smile to indicate that he was in no fit state to play.

"Kilgarrah, I've done something, something that I didn't mean to do, please I need your help to find what I need to put things right" wow now he had become the one who talked in riddles.

"Young Warlock I already know what you have done, you were grief stricken and stupid, I can help you but it is your quest, I can give you hints but only you can find what it is you seek" Kilgarrah's voice seemed to boom in his ears as his shoulders hunched, the concealment spell long since gone.

"What are you talking about, it's not a quest and why do I have to find it on my own, please, help me" he cried as the dragon just seemed to eye him with curiosity.

"Young Warlock as you are the person who has done this to yourself only you can reverse it, I must tell you though, the map that you have found is the not the map that you want, the map that you have found leads you to a danger not even you can repel, the map that you want is hidden in the darkest place known to magic" Kilgarrah seemed to eye the Warlock with sad eyes as Merlin's eyes looked on with a silent question.

"Uther's chambers" the dragon finished with a roar.

"I cannot tell you anymore, I'm not able to enter the castle but I will say this young dragonlord, be careful and think with your head and not your heart" with those words both dragons flew off, Aithusa letting out a moan of sadness as the white dragon trailed after its guardian.

Uther's chambers what could possibly go wrong?


	10. The decision

**_((hey guys, soooo i would like you all to do something for me, i would like you to choose out of those three things that i wrote at the bottom for Merlin to do, whether he should reveal his magic to Gwaine and have Gwaine become his new Lancelot or the other two, please please review and also tell me what you think i should do, i really want to get my readers involved so yeah please please review and do this request of mine, i love you all guys your so great and i love your enthusiasm for my writing. 3))_**

Uther's chambers, why his chambers?

Couldn't it be Arthur's chambers?

Or a secret vault that nobody else knew about? Wouldn't that be a good idea?

The answer to all those questions seemed to be a resounding no.

As Merlin redid his concealment spell he began thinking about the map, was it like the map that Kilgarrah had forbidden him to use, or was it different?

The sun seemed to have gotten brighter since he had left the castle and it illuminated things that he hadn't seen in months, the look of the castle, how the sun could reflect off the stone and make it look...beautiful.

Since Freya had died not many things to Merlin were beautiful but the way the light reflected making the ugliest thing become beautiful held a special spot in his heart, it was the reason why he still believed after all this time that Morgana could change.

Although was just a stupid dream now.

But he still wished for it.

How long did he have left?

It had been one in the afternoon when he left but he feared he may have taken longer then he had hoped to. The great dragon really did take longer to say things then old people, Giaus was old and he didn't take years over his speech.

Sighing Merlin seemed to shake his head trying to displace his thoughts, he didn't have time to be critiquing Kilgarrah, he needed to find the map.

With more speed then a Kenyan road runner he made his way from the square into the Castle, just missing maids, knights and other important people, even the traitor Agravaine who seemed to have just got back from another kingdom, after all the traitor had been over on a business trip trying to confirm piece treaties and it seemed to have worked, well that's what Merlin could sense from the gossip he had gathered from maids and servants that he ran past.

In a panting stop he finally found the door that he wanted and he gulped in the much air he needed before slowly opening the unlocked door. He could see Uther practically comatosed in a chair, the man's eyes staring at nothing, his mind probably a palace of worry.

It was a saddening sight but it gave Merlin the much-needed cover for his little hunt. He gave a little smile as he used the same spell that he used in the vaults to find the other map.

"Ní féidir liom a fhaigheann tú, agus mar sin teacht chugam"

Although his words were followed by empty air, nothing happened and Merlin could almost taste the palpable silence.

Why didn't it work?

He had used the right spell, he was a Warlock it wasn't like his power was weedy.

Another sigh later he began searching the old fashioned way. Nothing was in draws(he had to open them quietly)nothing seemed to be in the cupboards, not even under the bed(except for dust bunnies)(no really dust bunnies)Merlin seemed to not be able to stop sighing, he was on the verge of quitting-something that he never really did-when his feet displaced a box-meaning he tripped over it-it wasn't beautiful or looked like anything special, but he could feel something, something was inside that didn't feel like it should be In the room but before he could open it, the door seemed to swing open and Arthur, Agravaine and Giaus seemed to step it.

"Oh god" were the only words in his vocabulary that he could muster but thankfully the possy of people were not looking at him, they were surrounding the king, talking to him, encouraging him to try and get better, you name it they did it.

As Giaus finished saying his piece Merlin began to move, the box was now invisible in his hands and nobody could see him, although Giaus may have had a clue that the young Warlock was there.

He skipped out of the room, running again as he wondered where he could go?His room nobody would be there.

With a few turns of his body he was racing down the corridor to his chambers and was soon there, inside nobody was there and the door to his room was not disturbed either.

Smiling with the fact that he maybe a little closer to finding out what was in the box he removed his concealment spell and kicked open the door which revealed a very unpretty sight, there sat on the bed was a very quizzical Gwaine.

"Giaus said that you were sick and on your death bed, he told me to stay outside your chambers and make sure you were ok, but when I looked it I found nobody and that's when it struck me, I heard your voice before I blanked out and when I came to I had Arthur shouting at me about something I had supposedly done, and then I found something in your room, a magic book, either you tell me what's going on or I'll report you to Arthur" Gwaine seemed to catch his breath as he realised that he hadn't taken a single breath in that sentence as the young Warlock looked at his best friend stunned.

What had he done?

So many ideas were running through his head right now, he could send his best friend flying against the wall and knock him out, or he could do a forgetting spell. Or he could tell him the truth, but which one?

His mind reeled with the death of Lancelot and his eyes became balls of worry as he became stunned.

He had no idea how he was going to get out of this predicament.


	11. The truth

**_((hey guys i hope you like this chapter, i was wondering what i should do then this just came into my mind, i hope you all like it, please please review and tell me what you think))_**

Merlin's eyes swung left to right as he wondered what to do, what would Gwaine think of him if he told him the truth, would there friendship be ruined forever?

He closed his eyes as he breathed in and out slowly trying to control his breathing, he could feel the eyes of Gwaine on him, he needed to look in the box and then deal with Gwaine.

But how?

"am a stopadh agus fanacht áit a bhfuil tú"

With a few frantic words Merlin managed to stop time, his friend just sat there, unmoving a statue, how handy.

It was a great skill being able to read over things and memorise them.

"Sorry again Gwaine" his voice full of sadness as he sat down where he was and looked at the plane brown box, it was locked and he had seen no key in Uther's chambers, again magic.

"oscailt" with one enchanted word the lid of the box was flung open to reveal a small piece of paper.

"You must go east before going west" Merlin's eyebrows became as high as a man jumping on a pogo stick, what was with all the rubbish clues?

He turned over the piece of paper and smiled, a piece of the spell was on it, one word printed onto the paper, at least he was getting somewhere, but where to go now, east.

Uther's chambers if he was right were on the east side of the castle so that meant that meant his next clue was on the opposite direction and Arthur was on the west side. Arthur's chambers.

Alarm bells started to ring inside his head and he almost let off a joyous laugh until he realised that he still had a suspicious Gwaine to deal with. Dammit, he shook his head as he unfroze his best friend.

Gwaine not even noticing that he had been stuck.

"So will you tell me or do I have to tell Arthur" the knight asked with less authority then he had wanted.

"Gwaine please don't think of me any different, you must know that the only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want what happened to Lancelot to happen again, I can't lose anyone else and that is why you must trust me" the knight seemed to nod in confusion but he didn't interrupt as a sick looking warlock went on.

"I was...born with...magic, I'm a...Warlock, you must know though that I've only ever used my magic to protect Arthur, I am loyal to Camelot I could never hurt this place or anyone in it. Lately I had been feeling...depressed,worthless,useless you name a sad word I felt it, after my friend died, my dad, Freya and Lancelot I felt like I couldn't continue so the reason I got sick and dangerously close to death is because well...I bound my magic to a ring, this ring the one that I am wearing and if I take the ring off right now I will be on my death bed again, and now I'm searching for the missing piece of the puzzle which is the second part of the binding spell which will unbind my magic and let me put it back in me, but Uther seems to have had gotten hold of the page and hidden it round the castle and other places and now I'm going on a treasure hunt trying to find something that could well even end my life I don't find it or bring me back to full health" the last of his breath left him as he finished and he gulped in air as though he was ravenous.

"Can you turn people into frogs?" was the only response that came to the knight. Merlin seemed taken aback, he had just revealed the biggest secret of his life that could get him killed and his best friend wanted to know if he could turn people into frogs.

"Gwaine bigger picture please" the warlock seemed to shout as the knight just laughed and put his hand on the book.

"So you need to find the piece of paper which has a spell on it?"

"Yes"

"Well it looks like you have just got someone else who will help you" the knight stood at that point and clapped his friend on the back.

"I will not report you, but when we are finished I want to know everything, I want to know about your father, the person called Freya and anything else that you have never told me, also I want you to teach me magic" the last few words of Gwaine's seemed to make Merlin's heart sky rocket.

Was Gwaine being serious?

The knight wanted to learn magic? Now that would be a scary day.

Brushing Gwaine's request away they began to heading out of the chambers-not before hiding the magic book which had gotten him into the mess which was his friend knowing-towards Arthur's.

"Gwaine everybody thinks that I'm on my death bed, I've concealed myself so far so I'm going to have to do it again, I think I can conceal both of us though, so just don't move for a moment" the young warlock seemed to give a shaky smile to his friend, he was still not used to the idea of somebody new knowing his secret, so many people had died knowing his secret, he couldn't lose Gwaine, at that moment he made a pact to himself, that he would not let a repeat of Lancelot happen, he would protect Gwaine no matter what.

"cheilt orm, a dhéanamh dom scáth sa lá"

words that Gwaine hadn't heard before graced Merlin's lips and that cheeky smile entered the Warlock's face.

"Walk outside with me and have the time of your life, nobody will see you" he laughed as he opened the door and they both walked out. A maid passed their way and didn't even see them, which of course gave Gwaine a bad idea to wolf whistle which just freaked out the maid.

"Yeah, we can have fun scaring people later, right now we need to find that spell, come on" he whispered as he pulled Gwaine along to Arthur's chambers.

What a day it had been, why did Gwaine have to be so curious?

What happened to the stupid knight?

His guess was that he would probably find out soon.


	12. The revenge

**_((hey guys hope you like this new chapter, please please read and review, also if you guys have any idea for what merlin could do-end of the chapter-please let me know, i really want to know what you guys think i should do, hope you like this))_**

Letting Gwaine in on his secret turned out to be possibly the worst idea that Merlin had ever had.

Why?

Because the knight would not shut up, at least when Merlin had been alone in his searching he didn't have a headache but now It felt like he was being driven insane by the constant questions and requests, he knew that it wasn't everyday that Gwaine would meet a magic user who was on the side of the light but Merlin could feel himself considering the other side, at least he wouldn't have to deal with such silly questions as:-

"have you ever turned into a bee then been swatted at then died and come back to life as yourself?"

And people called Merlin stupid, they had obviously never met Gwaine.

It took at least half an hour to reach Arthur's chambers what with all the questions and scaring people that Gwaine had been doing.

Merlin had to let him indulge in it a little bit after all it wasn't everyday that the knight got to be invisible, although the Warlock feared what the knight might do to Arthur if they saw him.

The door to Arthur's chambers were unlocked and talking was coming from inside which made the two concealed men stop, what were they to do?

The couldn't exactly barge in the door being invisible, it would look rather weird to the regent king who today had thought there was a sorcerer in the room and had also seen Gwaine act crazy, it must have been a fun day for regent king, which lead to Merlin not having a clue to the thoughts that were lurking in the clot poles head, usually it was easy to know what Arthur was thinking because it was either one of five things.

Running Camelot, training, Gwen, Uther or Morgana but the regent kings head was probably in a state of turmoil now.

Just then footsteps sounded along the corridor and the two men leaped apart from each other and stood on either side of the door, in that moment Sir Leon pushed the door to Arthur's room open and began giving the regent king some urgent news or what counted for urgent news but was in fact just a council meeting.

Three people emerged from the room, Arthur, Gwen and Leon and the urge to wolf whistle was becoming a very strong urge for Gwaine, but the man's hand at his mouth only just stopped him and thankfully the trio of people were out of sight in a couple of moments meaning Gwaine didn't have to hold it in for to long.

"I wonder what is so urgent" Gwaine mused as Merlin quietly pushed the door to Arthur's chambers open.

"It just a council meeting, Leon always makes a council meeting sound like something urgent otherwise Arthur will always take forever and the wrath of the council members is actually quite scary" the young warlock seemed to muse as the door was opened and the untidy chambers of the regent king came into view, huh Merlin hadn't even been gone for a day and already the regent kings cleanliness was falling apart, he guessed that was probably why Gwen had, had a weird look of disgust on her face when the trio had left.

"Ok, search the room for anything that looks out the ordinary and by that I mean plain and simple, something that doesn't look of value or royalty and remember to leave the room exactly how it looks now" with the words out of his mouth he began sweeping the cluttered room with his eyes, clothes were strewn all over the floor and shoes that were dirty and left horrible looking prints on the floor, he was most definitely not looking forward to having to clean the room when he 'got better'.

It seemed like forever before any of them actually found something, when Gwaine had put his hand up and shouted something weird which Merlin could only interpret as a lyric to a song In a drunkards song.

The knight seemed to look extremely happy when he handed over a small sort jewellery box to his best friend, it was almost weightless and looked so ordinary it was amazing, it was just a simple brown and looked so boring that if Merlin had seen this before then he probably wouldn't have remembered.

His fingers pressed the clasp of the simple lock and box sprung open, another little piece of parchment lay in the box and this time two words of the spell were printed on it and on the back were the words to the next clue.

"By the light of the moon the truth will reveal itself"

The words made Merlin inwardly groan, how many words did the spell have?

Gwaine just seemed to smile and laugh at the new words, it was always amazing to see how Gwaine was up for adventures.

After all the man had found the box in Arthur's pants draw and that was a daring place to go in itself.

So the note said "by the light of the moon" great so it meant they needed to wait until night, although waiting did seem to give Gwaine some crazy ideas that even Merlin couldn't refuse, after all it was still only early evening, the moon wouldn't be out for a good few more hours.

So with extra time on their hands Merlin and Gwaine skipped off under the concealment towards the great hall, passing maids, guards and knights.

The hall was full of old council members, a few knights and very bored looking Arthur as well as a equally bored Agravaine.

Which reminded him.

"Gwaine, I need to tell you something, I forgot earlier but please believe me, Agravaine is not who he seems, he is in league with Morgana and Is trying to kill Arthur and Uther so Morgana can take the throne" Gwaine seemed to ponder for a while then smile.

"Shall we embarrass him" the knight gave a wider smile as he said the words and immediately took off into the great hall, it reminded Merlin so much of the last council meeting that had involved magic, when he had first turned himself into dragoon and pretended to be the sorcerer that had planted a poultice in Arthur's bed so that Gwen would live.

Merlin gave a smile at the memory as he thought about the words he had used when being dragoon.

Shaking his head he watched with a smile as Gwaine stood next to Agravaine ready to start the revenge that was soon going to be begin.

Merlin watched in amusement as the knight pulled the parchment out of the traitors hands, making it look like the documents had vanished into thin air making Agravaine confused and almost scared hoping that the documents were valuable.

The next port of revenge was a turn from Merlin who saw a brilliant idea, he could use the spell that he had used on Gwaine earlier, so that he could get into Agravaine's mind. How fun that would be.

"Is é seo a aigne anois mianach, is é d'intinn m'intinn, a úsáid mé le mo thoil, tú a thabhairt suas don dom".

With a few simple words Merlin was now seeing double, but what should he do?

A smile came onto his face as several ideas came into his head, but which one to pick?


	13. The Baby mistake

**_((hey guys sorry if this chapter isn't very good, i was kind of stuck for ideas with what was going to happen with this story, but i kind of hope that if i have enough reviews that you guys might be able to help me go on with the story, so please once again tell me what you think, please please review and tell me how it can be improved or if just really like it, i love to hear from you guys, and to everyone who has stuck with me with this story thank you so much and i love you all))_**

Being in Agravaine's head was like being in a bare room, nothing seemed to reside there but darkness, the man had thoughts but next to no memories, either he didn't have time for them or he didn't want them, it was a weird feeling for the Warlock, he had never experienced a mind like this, well he had only ever looked into a few minds, he wasn't exactly an expert.

The thing that Merlin was an expert in was pranks, along with Gwaine. They were probably the best pranksters in the whole kingdom, although nobody knew about it. He had no idea what he could do with the traitor whose mind that he held. So many things raced through his own mind and things which Gwaine was whispering to him as well. What would be the best thing to make their beloved lord do? That was the question.

"Ok, I guess we have exhausted that topic enough, shall we move on?" the question which Arthur seemed to pose to the group of council members was obviously meant to be a rhetorical one but quickly Merlin made Agravaine disagree.

"My Lord, I do not think we have, I believe, actually I don't know what I believe, I smell magic, what do you think?" Merlin seemed to smile as the voice of Agravaine questioned the nearest person to him, which unfortunately was the knight Percival, who by coincidence hadn't been listening and seemed to be umming and arring as the poor knight tried to understand what they had been talking about.

"Sorry what was the topic again?" as soon as this was asked Arthur seemed to give a death stare to his uncle and then begin with what they had been discussing and what he thought so Percival could understand and after all the explaining all Percival had to say was.

"I don't understand but im going to say I don't agree" which just seemed to make Arthur stand with his mouth open gawking at the muscley knight like he had just fought off a dozen griffins all at once.

The meeting after that took about five hours when it was only meant to be two. It was safe to say that the regent king was completely exhausted afterwards and it still wasn't dark yet, you couldn't even see the moon, so without the moon, Merlin was useless so he decided that the still had more pranks to pull on little unspecting people mainly someone called Arthur, using the traitor known as Agravaine.

Merlin dumped the body of Agravaine in the lords chambers and ran off to find Gwaine who was standing outside of Arthurs chambers waiting for the regent king to make his way out, to find his uncle.

After all after what had happened the traitor was going to be talked to and the two men wanted to make sure they were there when it happened, so they could keep the witch loving man under control, at least for a little while and then they would make him wake up and see what would happen, it would be rather fun.

They just hoped that Arthur would talk to him that day instead of the next, after all the next day was the day that Arthur would pay Merlin a visit to see how the weak manservant was and it wouldn't look good if there was no patient there.

Merlin didn't like to think of the consequences. The Warlock got the princes chambers just in time for the door to open and an angry looking Arthur wandered out making his way towards his uncles chambers as the two men followed behind him, invisble and trying not to laugh for what was coming.

Entering the other lords chambers was a weird site to behold, pillows lay on the ground in a circle and in the the middle of the circle was the great lord Agravaine who seemed to have flowers in his hair and a wreath of flower on his head that looked like a crown and it looked like he was laughing to somebody next to him, but there was no one.

"And I said to him….." the rest of the sentence was never heard as Arthur seemed to close the door with a bang and shake his head before shouting.

"Is everyone in this castle insane"

"Well that would depend on who your wondering about" the voice of Gwaine cut through the silence making Arthur jump. The prince seemed to frantically turn his head in different directions to try and find his fellow knight but the search was hopeless, after a while Arthur seemed to give up and take out his sword and began running back to his chambers while the two idiots stood watching him go while laughing there heads off.

"So worth it and Merlin well done on what you did to Agravaine"

"Thanks but Gwaine I didn't do anything to him" the amazed words of Merlin stopped Gwaine from laughing and slowly both men edged the door open of lord Agravaine's and saw the lord on the floor crawling like a baby would.

This was not a good sign, instead of taking his mind into his own he had somewhere along the way made it that Agravaine's mind had gone back to its baby days, how was this going to be explained with out the words execution uttered and the words big trouble? They were dead if anyone found out.

They needed to give the traitors mind back but how?

Why was everything so complicated for Merlin?


End file.
